1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable electronic device, and more specifically to a portable electronic device with a heating part.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of the technology of information processing, portable electronic devices such as mobile phones and PDAs (personal digital assistants) are commonly used around the world. Some high-end portable electronic devices are developed to be increasingly multi-functional. Many of these portable electronic devices are now equipped with new functional modules. These electronic devices bring convenience to its users anytime and anywhere. A mobile phone is a typical example.
However, when the portable electronic device is being used under a relatively low temperature environment, hands of a user may feel cold exposed in air. Usually, people employ some type of garment such as gloves to keep the hands warm, but, wearing gloves can interfere with operating the mobile phone, which makes it inconvenient for mobile phone user.
Therefore, a portable electronic device with a heating part is desired.